April 24, 2016/Chat log
8:20 Williamm258 hi bro 8:20 Dragonian King hi will 8:24 Williamm258 I should my friends your bill and jasper art. they liked it 8:27 Dragonian King yay :D Welcome to the Awesome Onion Wiki chat 8:45 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will 8:53 Dragonian King hi lily so i was definitely not stalking your blog http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/142958461502/leading-skincare-experts-hot-water-is-actually this is me too Loving77 came to the Onion Party 8:57 Loving77 hiii silly 8:57 Dragonian King sup peep oh btw i think the chat messages are broken 8:59 Flower1470 what messages the welcoming messages 8:59 Dragonian King all of them the welcoming ones and the entering/exiting chat ones 9:00 Flower1470 and yeah ik you stalk my blog lol weird give it a day or two 9:00 Dragonian King they're all onioned i thought it was because you rollbacked them so i edited them to make sure it took it as a new thing but they were still broken i actually haven't stalked your blog for a while so sorry about that :( 9:01 Flower1470 oh well 9:03 Dragonian King i guess onion is never leaving!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH haha... ha i'm not crazy 9:06 Flower1470 O_o 9:08 Dragonian King see lily this is what happens when you don't join the onion side onion never leaves this is also what happens when you join the onion side, you slowly descend into madness 9:09 Flower1470 ew 9:32 Loving77 File:JasperandPeridotArtPNG.png quick sketch of jasper and peridot bc i was bored I gtg bye 9:33 Dragonian King bye peep awesome btw i'm excited to see how jasper reacts to peridot's reformation lol Loving77 couldn't handle the Onionness and left chat. 9:36 Dragonian King ooo 9:37 Williamm258 I hop jasper joins them. I love jasper 9:38 Dragonian King that would be pretty cool lapis would probably join first though 9:39 Williamm258 yeah lets hop for the best. And she can tech Steven how to fight. 9:41 Dragonian King maybe she'll join at the end of season 3 9:43 Williamm258 how would the theme song work if there is 7 of them? 9:44 Dragonian King the second-to-last episode could be like a final fight with jasper and they make her change her mind then the last episode is her trying to adapt to being a crystal gem like peridot in the last season lol who knows i'm not even sure how they'll add peridot in they'll probably redo the ending or something 9:46 Williamm258 but 7 of them singing at once. 9:47 Dragonian King i wanna hear jasper sing lol she would probably be bad at it 9:52 Williamm258 It would sound like someone killing a cat with a chair. 9:53 Dragonian King (rofl) 9:55 Williamm258 A NEW ship Shark and jasper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What would that be called? 9:56 Dragonian King it would be called youruinedjaspershipping jk idk lily make a name please 9:58 Williamm258 Jsark no 10:00 Dragonian King jaspark i gtg, bye guys 10:00 Williamm258 Bye I gtg to bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the Onionness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the Onionness and left chat. 10:06 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016